Jessica Jones
Biographical History The Early Years Jessica Corey Jones is the daughter of Angelica Jones and Andreas Lasiewicz. Both Lasiewicz and Jones were former GDW World Heavyweight Champions and Hall of Famers. Wrestling was in their young daughter's blood. It should come as no surprise to anyone that she would eventually come the conclusion that she should follow in their footsteps. Wrestling History Global Division of Wrestling (2012 to 2013) Jessica was fired by GCW but that didn't stop her career. GDW quickly offered her a contract and she accepted. Summer Collins also quit GCW and made the jump up to the major leagues of GDW in protest of the firing, to support her tag team partner and new friend. Their debut in GDW was a successful one as they defeated the World Tag Team Champions Total War in a non-title match. They went on to compete in the first ever tag team Any Given Night Match, lasting almost the entire time period before getting eliminated by Chance of Raine. They would win a six person tag team match against Kim Williams, Britanie Laree, and Aurora Rose next, setting them up for a tag title contender's match against their old nemesis, Total War. They lost that match thanks to outside interference from Kim Williams. They were set to gain a measure of revenge at Desperate Measures in a match pitting Jessica and Summer against Kim Williams and a partner of her choosing. They did not think she could find a partner but she did find one; Marie Williams, Jessica's older half-sister. Marie and Kim won that tag team match and now Marie and Jessica are set to face off one on one. Jessica defeated Marie that night. After six and a half years of being missing, Andreas Lasiewicz, Jessica's father, returned to GDW to assist his daughter and to continue his wrestling career. Jessica teamed with her father to defeat Redemption on an edition of Fever. In a fans choice match Jessica defeated her own tag team partner Summer Collins one on one. Jessica and Summer both would make an appearance at Survival of the Fittest 2012 as a part of Team GDW and despite a valiant effort on Jessica's part, she and Team GDW would fall short of victory. Jessica and Summer are now set to team up to face Marie and Kim Williams in a rematch from Desperate Measures. This rematch will take place at Apocalypse 2012 and will be contested inside the Apocalypse structure. Marie and Kim were overwhelmed by the force of Fame & Fortune. The match ended shortly after Jessica threw Marie off the top of the structure. Since that match Jessica has been preparing for GDW's next pay per view, their signature Civil War pay per view offering where she will compete in the Civil War Match itself. Jessica competed in the Civil War Match but failed to come out with the victory. After that she and Summer were entered in a tag team tournament to crown new number one contenders for the world tag team championships. They made it to the finals where they competed against The Sex & Tech Connection. They lost in the finals of the tournament at Wrestlecade X and, out of frustration, Jessica turned on her tag team partner that night. They had a one on one match three weeks later on Fever and Jessica came out with the victory. Jessica would go off on her own, eventually making peace with her sister Marie Jones and forming a team with her until the company's closing in December of 2013. Millennium Wrestling Alliance (2012 to 2013) Jessica eventually found her way to the Millennium Wrestling Alliance. She made her debut at Old School Anarchy 2012 where she competed in the Any Given Night Match. The next couple of Battlezones featured wins for her and Summer Collins against the Knights of Anarchy and Team BS. This success has earned Jessica, and her partner Summer, a shot at the MWA World Tag Team Championship at MWA Rising Sons 2012. Unfortunately the pair were unable to capture the titles but they look to rebound in their next Battlezone appearance against MWA newcomers The Taylor Sisters. Jessica and Summer failed to capture the victory against The Taylor Sisters. After parting ways with Summer, Jessica went on a tear in the singles division in MWA. Things started with a triple threat victory over Jenni Taylor and Gabrielle. Two weeks later Jessica defeated Gabrielle in one on one action, seriously injuring her in the process. Bobby Fandango proved to be just another victim as he too was seriously injured in a one on one match with Jessica. Her next target is Michael Xear, who she also promises to injure like she injured the others. Future Wrestling Alliance (2013 to 2014) In 2013, after the closing of GDW, Jessica Lasiewicz, along with her sister Marie, signed a deal to compete as a tag team in FWA. Together built up a sparkling tag team record, losing only to the reigning World Tag Team Champions, The Zodiac Killers, in a non-title match. Jessica took advantage of the 24/7 rule on the FWA Xtreme Championship and went after champion Dakota Smith, but unfortunately so did Laurel Anne Hardy and the two together won the title, becoming co-holders of the title. The dispute was settled at Darkness Within in a Dakota's Ball Cage Match featuring Lasiewicz, Hardy, Brandy Danielle, and Dakota Smith. Jessica Lasiewicz won that match to become the sole holder of the FWA Xtreme Championship. She went on to successfully defend the championship against Scott Wilson. That night turned out to be the last night of FWA as the company shut down shortly thereafter. Global Championship Wrestling (2011 to Present) Jessica Lasiewicz made her debut in 2011 as a member of the GCW roster. It was a development league then, owned by Global Division of Wrestling. Blake Mason protected her and attempted to guide her to a Unified Heavyweight Championship win but she was unable to grab the brass ring. She had a brief rivalry with Summer Collins, as she sensed a threat from the Palm Beach County, native. The constant brawling between the two caused them to form a mutual respect. Jessica would come in third place in the SWC/GCW Civil War Match, which earned her a tag team title match. In a shocking move she chose Summer Collins as her partner and the two dominated the GCW tag team ranks until they were finally defeated at Wrestlecade IX by the Sex & Tech Connection. Shortly thereafter, Jessica was fired by GCW and Summer, loyal to her friend, quit as well. They both made the jump to GDW. GCW folded shortly after they left but not before being sold to Glory Braddock. Jessica rejoined GCW and, with Summer Collins, won the GCW World Tag Team Championship from Purity and kept them until GCW had to go on a brief hiatus. GCW started over from scratch and Jessica was there to take part in a world championship tournament. She went to the finals where she lost to Isaac Bongartz. She and Bongartz feuded over the title for several months until Jessica won the GCW World Heavyweight Championship from him in a Seven Stages of Hell Match. Jessica's next big rivalry was with Disciples of the Dragon leader Joshua Schneider. Despite his size and strength advantage and the number's game working to his advantage, Jessica managed to defeat him. Her next challenger was to be her own sister, Marie Annabelle Jones. An injury as a result of an attack from Judas Stone left her with an injured arm but Jessica refused to forfeit the title or back out of the match. She fought valiantly but lost the title to Marie. Jessica would compete in the GCW Civil War Match and come in second place, earning a shot at the GCW International Championship that had, at the time, been held by her boyfriend Steven Bauer. Despite Bauer's protests Jessica went through with the match and nearly won it but Bauer managed to squeak out a win. Independent Wrestling Cartel (2014 to Present) After witnessing her sister Marie have difficulties in IWC with many other superstars interrupting her match and jumping her from behind, Jessica decided to join IWC herself so she could watch her sister's back. Reforming Redemption, and seeking to reform Apocalypse, the two women are hoping that together they can succeed. Gimmick/Personality Jessica is bitter about the fact that her mother, and the world, has always seemingly shown favoritism towards her older sister Annabelle. Jessica’s bitterness leads to a very aggressive personality and in-ring style. Style and Strategy Jessica will try and outwrestle her opponents on most occasions but she has been trained in all methods of fighting and can easily mix it up in any style if necessary. Strengths She is incredibly intelligent. Jessica can also take a lot of punishment and keep going. It takes a great deal to put her down for a three count. Weaknesses She does not fare well against a power based attack. She also can let her temper get the best of her if she thinks she is being disrespected. Moves Submission Moveset *Triangle Lancer *Inverted Figure Four Leglock *Arm Bar *Triangle Choke *Dragon Sleeper *STF *Leg Grapevine *Bow and Arrow Submission *Million Dollar Dream *Crossface Chicken Wing *Haas of Pain High Risk Movset *Asai DDT *Blockbuster Miscellaneous Moveset *Lightning Spiral *Capture Suplex *German suplex *German suplex into the turnbuckle *Elevated delayed German suplex *Release German suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Dragon Screw Leg Whip *Scissors Kick Finishing and Trademark Moves *'Submission Finisher:' Book of the Apocalypse (Indian deathlock rear chin lock) *'Knockout Finisher:' The Hot Shot (pedigree) *'Trademark Move 1:' Torturous Destiny (cattle mutilation) *'Trademark Move 2:' Deformation (skull crushing finale) *'Trademark Move 3:' Bad Moon Rising (swinging fisherman's neck breaker) Achievements Independent Wrestling Cartel * IWC Queen of the Ring Champion 1x Global Championship Wrestling *GCW World Heavyweight Champion 1x *GCW World Tag Team Champion 1x *3rd Place 2012 SWC/GCW Civil War Match *2013 Wrestler of the Year Future Wrestling Alliance *FWA Xtreme Champion 1x Global Division of Wrestling None yet Queen City Wrestling *QCW Queen City Champion 1x *QCW World Tag Team Champion 4x *QCW X Division Champion 3x Personal life Family *Andreas Lasiewicz (father) *Angelica Jones (mother) *Marie Williams (sister) *Kelly McBride (sister) Friends *Summer Collins *Matthew Bowden *Dawn Lohan *Blake Mason Facts and Trivia *She is taking online courses towards her high school diploma *She plans on going to college for a degree in accounting *Owns a horse named Mr. Salt Notable Feuds *vs. Summer Collins (GCW) *w/Summer Collins vs. Golden Era (GCW) *w/Summer Collins vs. Sex & Tech Connection (GCW) *w/Summer Collins vs. Total War (GDW) *w/Summer Collins vs. Redemption (GDW) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:GDW Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers